


Sleep Deprived

by sera12105



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Complete, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sera12105/pseuds/sera12105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur avoids sleeping and gets himself into trouble.<br/>TRIGGER WARNINGS: Graphic self-harm, suicidal ideation/attempt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Deprived

**Author's Note:**

> Double prompt fill:  
> Prompt 1: http://actual-zackry.tumblr.com/post/103611067368  
> Prompt 2: http://actual-zackry.tumblr.com/post/103611271253  
> Please feel free to send me any MSAG (Mystery Skulls) prompts at http://actual-zackry.tumblr.com/ask  
> My main subject is Arthur. (Because he is my son.)

You haven’t slept in 2 days. You don’t want to. Last time you went to sleep you dreamt about the cave. 

And the time before that, Lewis killing you. 

Before that? Attempted cult sacrifice. 

Possession. 

Kidnappings. 

The other attempted sacrifice. Not going into detail on what made it different, but it included some pretty messed up shit. 

Point and case; you don't want to sleep anymore. You chug the energy drink in your hand and crack open another. Vivi’s chastising you about how unhealthy it is to drink so much so often.  


Night coming, you work on your arm. It doesn’t really even need any work,you already did all that, so you just mess around and try to improve what there is.  


Day 3 comes. You’re investigating a haunting in an old mansion on the outskirts of town.  


Lewis advises you to split up, so you each go your separate ways. You, as always, end up getting the short end of the stick. You regret not bringing a drink with you as you can feel the buzz wearing off. Should have had one before you went in.  


The owner of the house said the ghost leaves ominous messages about, mostly death-related. He’s worried they could be threats. You head straight for the attic, as much as you don’t want to. The attic is always the most haunted…  


And boy, is it creepy. There are razors skewed about, a noose hanging from the ceiling beam, and multiple fried electronics lain haphazardly about.  


To be fair; if this was your house, you'd be moving out of here faster than you could say 'Cheese-its'.  


Someone probably ended their life here. It would explain all the creepy death omens and suicide references the ghost was leaving. It sounds vengeful for sure, but about what you're not sure.  


It is freezing up here. You feel really cold. Like someone or something was hovering right over your shoulder...  


Your arms begin to twitch, and you feel queasy. This is a terrible time to be sleep-deprived.  


It's kind of funny, to think about it like that. You literally walked straight into a haunted house in the worst state you could possibly be in for an investigation.  


You laugh. What kind of idiot walks into a haunted house prone to possession and too weak to fight it off? You, apparently.  


Stupid. First you get possessed and try to kill your best friend, then you walk straight into a situation where you could get possessed again? And in a terrible state, at that. It's like you're trying to get yourself killed.  


In all reality you should already be dead. You're a complete idiot, you constantly pit yourself and your friends in danger, and then do it again. People like you should disappear...  


It's funny. You feel like a burden now. Unneeded. Unhealthy.  


You really should have listened to the voices inside of your head. You're an unnecessary liability to the group.  


You should disappear.  


It would be so easy.  


You could do it right now...  


You look at the razors strewn about the attic room and chuckle. Any other time would be so much more difficult.  


... This isn't like you. Something is wrong.  


You pick up a blade.  


You can't stop yourself.  


-This is bad. Drop it. Drop it now.  


You raise it to your wrist.  


-Don't.  


It bites into your flesh.  


It hurts. Blood flows.  


You laugh. You don't want to laugh.  


You slit it across your wrist, laughing louder. Blood drips to the stained floor.  


You draw it back and do it again. It hurts less, bit still a lot. Your hand is covered in blood.  


You understand now. This ghost wants people to suffer. And you're the victim.  


It's hilarious. You giggle, slicing in again. The razor is slick. It slips to the floor. You grab another, laughing hysterically. You slice until you can't even feel it anymore.  


And then you look at the ceiling. At the noose.  


You're scared. You're sleepy. You're dizzy.  


You stagger to the floor beneath it and drag a box over. You climb on top of it.  


You don't want to die.  


You pull it around your neck, laughing louder. The attic door opens. You see Vivi and Lewis. They look terrified. You must have drawn them over with all the laughing.  


You smile. Your leg moves. The box is kicked away.  


You fall. The noose tightens.  


Vivi screams. Lewis rushes over. You can't breathe. The spirit releases you, satisfied with its carnage. You didn't even notice you were possessed.  


Your body thrashes, desperate for air and the choking pressure to be released. Your eyes widen, you choke out a whimper.  


Oh, god it hurts. Make it stop. Please.  


Hands on your back, holding you up. The pressure is gone, your throat hurts, your wrist burns. Vivi is screaming at you. You don't really understand what she's saying.  


Lewis slips the noose off your head. They rush you to the van. You feel tired. Lewis shakes you to keep you awake. The van is speeding off. You feel your neck. It's bruising already. Lewis grips your wrist, pulling it away and applying pressure.  


Vivi is speeding. You don't even have seatbelts on. It's too urgent for that.  


She comments about the bags under your eyes, says you've been staying up. She's angry. You weakly protest. You don't want to sleep. Lewis says you have to.  


You pull in to the hospital, they rush you in the ER. You get needles, the wound rinsed out, stitches, bandages. It hurts so much. By the end of it all, you're curled up against Lewis, crying silently, fighting sleep.  


Finally Vivi asks them to sedate you for your own good. Sleep comes, and for once, you don't have a nightmare.

They make you sleep after that.

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTICE: There may be formatting issues on this. It was posted on a mobile device and will be edited and fixed tomorrow at approximately 4PM EST when I get home from school. My apologies for any inconvenience.


End file.
